Office Extracurricular
by MS
Summary: COMPLETE, AU, SxS... Sakura has found out her coworkers know she's been sleeping with the CEO of the company. She tries to reason with Syaoran to find a solution but gets distracted every time. He's just so delectable in the office. Lemon in ch 2.
1. Oral Report

MS 

Thank you for your interest in my story. Hopefully you'll like it enough to leave a comment at the end. Hint, Hint... Was that subtle enough, I wonder? ;-)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

-

-

**Office Extracurricular**

_Part 1 : Oral Report_

-

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. They were talking about them. They all knew.

Sakura could feel her cheeks heating as the two coworkers entered the women's bathroom. She'd heard them mutter her name as she had walked to it, realizing the topic; she'd made a mad dash to one of the stalls.

That was her current refuge.

One of them giggled as they walked to the sinks, supposedly to touch up their make up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," the other immediately dished out the office gossip. "Beth says that she's seen them come together to the office every morning for this month."

Sakura barely sustained herself as she sank silently to the floor of the stall. From the small opening, she could see that one of the workers was wearing red heels. Why that came to her mind at the moment she had no idea.

"They both enter the first floor at the same time from the same direction," the worker continued as a faucet was opened. "They walk down Second Street from the same direction."

"They could just meet somewhere along the way," the other reasoned as she tried to understand what was going on.

"No," the other shook her head as she leaned against one of the doors. "We know that Mr. Li's apartment complex is actually on the other side of the city. He'd have to take a completely different route to get here if he didn't want to waste his time."

"Karen did say that the new president's apartment building is on Second," Sakura tried to drown out the squeal that was trying to escape from her throat. "I bet they are sleeping together then."

"You wouldn't have thought it," they walked to the automatic hand drier as it kicked on. "She's a librarian for God's sake. Who would have believed it? She certainly doesn't look like his type, does she?"

"I know," they pictured their stoic and businesslike CEO. "You'd think he'd go for the killer type."

"Well," the one in the red heels muttered as they walked to the door. "She's certainly not lacking in the looks department is she? More than half of the male staff sighs every time she leaves the room."

They giggled at the comment, pausing at the door. "I wouldn't have thought that Li would have gotten involved with an employee. He doesn't seem the type."

"I know for a fact that there are more than a couple of women in this building that wouldn't have minded taking a shot at him. I know that a couple of them tried."

"He always turned them down, making sure that everyone understood he wasn't interested in an office affair." The other said to her friend as they opened the door. "But then, she's not exactly just another employee, is she?"

"No, she's not," the red shoe woman giggled as they started walking away from the bathroom. "Who would have thought that our President and our CEO would be having an affair?"

"That's how Mr. Li's going to keep control of the company," their voices dissipated as the door closed. Sakura was leaning forward, panic building inside her stomach and bursting through all of the cells in her body.

They were all talking about them.

"This is a disaster," she muttered to herself as she shoot out of the bathroom stall and cautiously opened the door of the restroom. She looked to either side, making sure that no one was watching her.

She made a mad dash toward the stairs, not wanting to face those she might encounter in the elevator. Her face was so red that they might ask her if she was ill. Their eyes would be talking as they observed her. They'd be wondering about her intimacies with Syaoran.

She was panting heavily for breath when she opened the door to her destination. She'd just run through flour floors of stairs, her body crying aguishly to the punishment it had just received. Sakura froze on her tracks as Beth looked at her from her wait at the elevator.

She realized she must look mad. Her hair fell all over her face, in total disarray as her breathing tried to slow down. She waited there impatiently until the very curious employee left the floor.

Sakura looked from side to side before leaving the sanctuary of the stairs. Thankfully, Syaoran's secretary wasn't at her desk. That harridan usually tried to stop her each time she wanted into his office. It wasn't like she didn't own this company.

She in fact did. It would give her a devious sense of satisfaction to fire the woman. But then, that wouldn't be entirely professional.

Sakura knocked on the door, turning the knob, silently preying for it to be unlocked. It had never been locked before, but you never knew what was going on when you needed something desperately.

Without waiting for a reply or acknowledgement, Sakura entered. She closed the door, leaning against it. Syaoran looked up from the papers he was currently perusing with a frown. He watched her as she sagged against the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you alright?" He asked as he took in her appearance and sharp breathing.

"No," Sakura gasped. "Something terrible has happened."

Syaoran started to show genuine concern as he stood from seat. He walked around his desk to her side, pulling her into his arms. "What is it?"

"They all know Syaoran," she murmured into his shirt as she pressed her face against his chest. Just being inside the comfort of his arms was enough to assuage her nerves. She was letting the temporary hysteria drain from herself.

"The whole staff knows Syaoran. I just heard it in the restroom."

"Well," he reasoned as he lightly pressed his fingers against her scalp. He ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her bit by bit. "That's probably the best place to get up-to-date information about this place," he observed. "What exactly did you hear?"

"They've all guessed about us," she let out in dismay as he pulled away to hear her clearly. "The secretaries are talking about us in the restroom for God's sake."

"Oh," he reached for the report he had left laying over the desk and sat over a corner. "I told you we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long." He started scanning the pages as she just watched him with her mouth open.

Sakura broke out of her surprise for his comment completely incensed. He was treating this as if it was no big deal. She stared at his bent head, her eyes burning as she eyed the pages with hate. She felt like reaching for them, wrangling her hands through them with the satisfaction of hearing the papers crinkle and burning them. Then he might actually pay attention to the problem.

"Syaoran, for heaven's sake, this is not a joke," she could hear it, she was actually shrieking. She'd never done that in her entire life. She hurried over to his desk, placing her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. Syaoran let out a breath as he laid the papers at the desk once again. He knew that if he didn't actually pay attention to this, he wouldn't get any work done.

"Listen to me. This is a moment of humiliation and deep embarrassment for me."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at her statement. There was a part of him that felt just a bit rejected by that comment. He was sure that she hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but still, it all felt like a rejection all the same.

The words came out before he could stop them. There was a part of him that couldn't help opening himself for rejection. "Are you saying that you're ashamed of sleeping with me?"

Sakura looked at him once again with surprise written all over her features. She knew that they had started this relationship because she'd felt attracted to him ever since their eyes had meet at her Grandfather's funeral.

She'd felt an electrifying sensation when he'd introduced himself as the current CEO of the company while they mingled with the other attendees at the funeral. She had seen his eyes come alive as her name came from his lips.

But, she was very much afraid that she was in love with the man.

He could seem inconsiderate to some things, while truly not agreeing to some of the things they discussed, but he always listened to her. He was always there to offer a smile when she entered his vicinity. He was always there to tell her she was beautiful, no matter where she was or how she actually looked.

Her heart constricted as she saw his stoic face. "Don't be ridiculous," she shrieked once again. This time she felt that she was justified. "I'm embarrassed by the fact that all of our employees are talking about our relationship."

"And just what is this relationship Sakura?" he asked as he turned from the desk and sat in his chair.

"What do you mean?" she could feel her heart pick up it's pace as their gazes caught.

"You were pretty clear from the start that you wanted a relief," Syaoran elaborated as he crossed his hands and placed them over his desk. "That you weren't looking for anything beyond the day."

"Syaoran," Sakura could only say his name as he closed his eyes. Her eyes could finally see the constraining lines that were around his eyes and face. The bags bellow his eyes were darker than usual. How had it been that she hadn't noticed that?

"Do you think I'm in this affair with you because I want to keep this company within my grasp?" he let out his deepest fear. He had tried desperately to separate his need for Sakura and their professional stakes. He did want the company, but he'd never stoop into sleeping with the president of it to continue having control of it. He hoped that Sakura had realized that as they had gotten to know one another.

Sakura smiled as she walked to his side. She opened her arms, set herself over his lap and wrapped them around her waist. "I know you wouldn't do that."

"Why are you sleeping with me Sakura?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck. He wanted an answer. He'd probably have to coax it out of her lips, but he was up to the task.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered with a question of her own. She closed her eyes as she sunk to his touch. His lips were currently ravishing her collarbone, one of his hands slowly caressing her right leg.

"I hope it's because you feel something akin to an emotion for me," he said as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. His warm breath traveled in between the valley of her breasts as he waited for some response.

Sakura took in a deep breath from his locks. He had this distinct fragrance that screamed of him. She had to have courage. She needed to get things out in the open if she wanted to grasp what her heart had started to reach toward.

"I love you silly," she said as she let her fingers rummage through his hair. They tangled themselves together, as an invisible web was tied around them.

"I was hoping you would say that sometime," Syaoran said before placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. He started to feel the usual sensation that coursed through his veins before the pull of their attraction gave in.

Sakura pulled away, her hand in between as she rested against the edge of the desk. "I think you're supposed to say something as well." She crossed her arms, the tips of her fingers hammering against her elbow as her eyes narrowed.

Syaoran burst into laughter as elation came through him. "I already told you how I feel," he pulled her to his embrace, letting her rest against his figure as time slipped by. They breathed each other's scents and took in the different nuances of their bodies.

"I didn't need you to tell me that you desire me desperately," she pouted as she recalled the conversation that had taken place some days before. "I know by your reaction to my body."

"You know I love you," Syaoran turned her face with his finger to his own. He set himself to devour her. His teeth nibbled her lips as she complacently melted into him. Their hoarse breaths commingled as she threw her arms around his neck for support and their foreheads touched.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as he stared at her unabashed. His eyes shone in brilliant hues, incarcerating hers.

"So, what were we talking about?" Sakura asked as she tried to remember what had brought her to her CEO's office.

"You were embarrassed and humiliated?" Syaoran supplied. Sakura went as stiff as a board as her eyes widened. The conversation she'd heard came to her ears once again. The disaster.

"How could this have happened?" She asked as she stood from his embrace. Sakura felt like pacing. She needed to work off some of that energy that seemed to be bursting within her body.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw him suppress his laughter. "We don't do things like these were I come from," she informed him. "If we do, we do them discreetly."

"We've been discreet, Ms. Kinomoto," he informed her as he smiled faintly. He grasped her wrist and pulled her. Sakura squealed as she was set hard over his knee. It was such an abrupt action, that it took her some time to realize that his hand was pulled her white business shirt from the seam of her skirt.

"Look on the bright side," he informed her as he as his hands escaped her own swatting motions. "Now we don't have to be so damn discreet anymore."

"I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation Syaoran," Sakura pulled away from his kissing lips. She didn't know if he was trying to distract her on purpose, but she couldn't think when his lips where on her body. "There's a question of office morale and policies here."

"Morale, huh?" He pushed her between her shoulder blades, bringing her throat to his lips once again.

"Yes. This sort of romantic liaison is frowned upon."

"By whom?" He asked as his hand started traveling from her knee to her thigh. His fingers traced the skin beneath her skirt. "I sure don't have a problem with it.

"Syaoran, stop that," she chided as her hands batted inefficiently at his roaming ones. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

"Keep talking," his hand returned to the hem of her skirt, his fingers expertly roaming the skin to her inner thighs. His mouth was warm and wet against her throat at the curve of her neck. He'd been sucking in that particular place for the past few seconds, eliciting the most wonderful shivers of anticipation Sakura had experienced.

It was always like this between them. Every time he touched her, Sakura felt the pull of her body to his ministrations. She'd never reacted this way to another man's touch. "This is another management crisis Syaoran; we have to find out how to deal with it."

"You don't like the way I'm handling it?" his fingers reached the outline of her panties. They began moving in lazy patterns over the material. "I'm sorry to hear that madam president. As your chief executive officer, I know it's my duty to handle these upper management problems for you, and I certainly want you to be satisfied with my performance."

"You're impossible," Sakura could feel herself growing damp at his touch. Her eyes were fluttering as she parted her legs a little.

"You should have a little faith in me," he whispered as his fingers deftly moved beneath the material and entered her.

"Oh God," she groaned as she writhed against his touch.

"My thoughts exactly. You feel so good, honey," he nuzzled her ear. "I'm so hard right now that I'm seriously contemplating taking you here on my desk."

"Syaoran," Sakura squeaked out his name as she processed his words. She was currently pressed against his very aroused member, proving the truth in his words. A rush of excitement coursed through her body. It was a powerful feeling to know that she was the cause of such a reaction in him.

"In fact, I think that as your CEO it is my duty to recommend that course of action." His hands left her, coming around her legs to lift her. His body started to rise from the chair as Sakura regained some of her posture.

A scene flickered through her mind. It was something that she had wondered about herself as she'd come accustomed to Syaoran. It was an image that had haunted her through many months after she had found her louse of an ex-boyfriend in his office with one of his students.

"Wait," she said as she pressed a hand against his chest. She pushed him to the chair; Syaoran's face a combination of laughter and passion.

"Loosing your nerve?" He taunted. "Pity. I just hope we can pick up from where we left off tonight."

"No, I'm not loosing my nerve," she licked her lips as she glanced at the closed door. "I just have a more interesting idea."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed speculatively. "What would that be?" His voice had lowered to that pitch of desire and longing she'd come to recognize.

"It's something I've wanted to try lately," Sakura started forward again.

"You've been reading articles again, haven't you?" Sakura's eyes lit in defiance as she let the mocking statement pass.

"Not exactly," she muttered as their eyes crossed paths again. Sakura could feel the heat spreading over her face as she imagined what was to be. She looked away from his discerning eyes.

She knelt before him, her hands going to his pants. Syaoran held his breath as her hands started to fumble against his buckle. "Damn." He looked down at the top of her head as she unzipped his pants.

She touched the bulge experimentally, just as she had done the first time she'd seen him up close. She heard him suck in his breath as her hands shifted through the opening of his briefs.

"Do you like it like this?" She asked tentatively. She'd never done anything like this in her life.

"To be perfectly honest with you Sakura," his voice was growing husky as he uttered each word. "I've never done anything like this in here before."

She didn't know why, but she was somewhat elated over the confirmation. Still, she felt as if she would burst into nervous giggles at any moment. She was cradling him on her palm, her fingers filled of his aroused penis.

She felt him shift backwards. He was leaning his chair a bit so that his posture would be in a better position to enjoy her touch. He couldn't' suppress the groans that left his lips at her touch.

Feeling bolder by his response, Sakura leaned forward, on her knees, as she pressed her lips to the tip of his erection. "You're beautiful," she whispered as her eyes took in his arousal. It would never cease to amaze her. Maybe it was the fact that it was something that she herself didn't possess, but she couldn't help but marvel at how he seemed to grow with each touch.

She took him into her mouth, taking in the texture of it with her tongue and lips. She let her tongue circle the tip, making sure her teeth would only graze him.

Syaoran pressed his hands against her head. His fingers grasped parts of her hair, sinking into the texture of her while his brain exploded with sensation.

She wanted to make him feel what he did each time he touched her. She wanted to be the one to afford him the pleasure of her mouth and body. She wanted him to be hers alone.

"Sakura," he growled as she moved faster against him. She took him in as far as her mouth could take him, while her hand traced the outer ridges of his testicles. Her fingers traced the patch of hair that covered his genitals, the muscles in his lower abdomen quivering as her touch grew perfect and surreal.

He let out a sound of dismay as she took him out of her mouth. His eyes crossed with pleasure as she rang her tongue over the length of him. There wasn't a part of his erection that her tongue hadn't lavished, that her lips hadn't kissed, that her eyes hadn't observed.

"Oh god," he murmured as she moved the tip of her tongue in a circular motion at the tip. Small spasms were building within, a light fluid coating the tip and mixing with her kiss. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at the different taste that appeared over her lips.

She ran her tongue over it, letting her mouth absorb it. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before in her life.

She wanted him to go over the edge. With a new resolve, she took him into her mouth again. She felt him spasm under her touch, his fingers tightening against her tresses as he came undone. Sakura had never felt so powerful before in her life.

A low roar of satisfaction filled the room, the door opening and footsteps approaching the desk. Sakura froze as she remained still in her position. She knew that she was completely visible for the person that approached with just a few steps into the office.

"There you are Syaoran," Eriol bustled into the office, a couple of papers in his hands. Relief filled his countenance; he had found the person he'd been looking for. "Your secretary isn't at her desk so I thought I should just pop in and hand you these figures."

There was a brief, shocked pause as Eriol's mouth hanged open at the picture his cousin and friend was making with the President of the company.

"Oh my God!!" he sounded as if he was strangled. He looked lost, his face contorted in many unbelievable characteristics. He turned from the picture, a hand at his forehead rubbing his temples. He'd never thought he'd see this in his life. He was sure he'd never forget this as long as he lived. This was going to remain engraved in his memory for all eternity.

He heard the fumbles and a light laugh. He was sure that it had come from Syaoran. Sakura would be mortified enough to seek recluse from his company for the next 40 years if he knew her well enough to gauge what her reaction would be.

"Eriol," his cousin's tone reflected the annoyance that he too would be sporting if he'd been interrupted in such a scene. A small chuckle erupted from him as he felt the croaking of the chair.

He turned his head a bit, making sure that everything was decent enough to watch. He came to see Syaoran pull a very shocked Sakura from her position, murmuring something that clearly snapped her out of her trance.

She buried her face against his cousin's shirt, burrowing deep as if to disappear into him and from this place. Syaoran did nothing more than pat her lightly over her shoulder as Eriol grinned and placed the papers over Syaoran's desk.

He walked to the door, reading his cousin's glance for a bit of discretion on what had just occurred. He mouthed his apologies as he opened the door.

"Make sure that the door is locked next time," he couldn't help but say it. He burst into loud laughter as he heard Sakura squeal and saw the murderous glare that his cousin threw him.

"I'll never live this down," Sakura said into the fabric of his shirt, a sob escaping her throat.

"Don't cry," Syaoran said desperately. He'd never been able to handle a woman's tears before in his life. "Eriol will keep his mouth shut. He'll never say a word about this. He knows what will happen if he opens his big mouth."

He pulled away from the embrace, tipping her face upwards to him. He found himself entranced by her smiling and grimacing face. A hiccup appeared as light moisture coated her eyes.

"I can't believe he saw us," Sakura's words were absorbed by Syaoran's lips as he kissed her. Their mouths took and gave, returning the atmosphere in the room the comfortable space it was meant to be.

They stood there, just looking into each other's eyes as he traced her face with his rough fingertips. He pulled away when she regained enough of her composure to walk to the door. She was still flushed and disheveled. She was beautiful.

He took a seat once again as she let her hand hover over the doorknob. His eyes lighted with pleasure and mischief. "You should lock the door next time."

Sakura stiffened for a second, a murderous squeak leaving her stiff frame as she opened the door and forcibly closed it. The secretary turned her head, her disapproval present in her face as she watched Sakura walk away.

Syaoran's raucous laughter could be heard all the way to the elevator.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Thank you for reading. The second part has a full blown lemon, so if you're interested, go read it...

Review button is here…

MS

-


	2. Physical Report

MS 

I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the first part of this story. I wasn't actually thinking that all of you would like to get a second part, but here I am. I hope to actually fulfill all of your expectations with this one, so here we go…

Also, this is an AU piece. A reader asked why someone mentions that Sakura is a librarian since she's the president of the company. Maybe because this is actually part of a bigger plot/story that I don't have any plans on exploring at the moment. Sakura is a librarian by trade, but inherited the company at the death of her uncle on her mother's side. Hope that clears it up… leave any questions in a review if you have them.

Go on with the story, and if you like it, please leave a comment. Was that still too subtle again? ;)…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Office Extracurricular**

_Part 2 : Physical Report_

-

"So, how's it been for the last three weeks?" Eriol asked as he sat in front of his cousin. He'd just returned from a very sudden and long stay at their company's branch on the other side of the country.

Syaoran glared as a response, knowing full well what Eriol was trying to allude to. "You didn't have to send me to the Atlantic branch you know, I would have kept my mouth shut."

"Sure," Syaoran rolled his eyes as his eyes inspected the last page of the detailed report Eriol had just brought back. "Until you found yourself in Sakura's presence and managed to put your foot into it."

"That hurts," Eriol placed his hand over his heart, massaging it lightly while he grinned unashamedly. "I think the projections are accurate," Eriol went back to his work when Syaoran placed the report, closed, over his desk.

"Its good news then," they both stood, parting on the doorway.

"I'll be going home to my wife then," Eriol's voice dredged on a groan as he proceeded to ground out his back and neck. "I'm sure I'll receive a better welcome than here."

"I'm sure you will," Syaoran sent him on his way, glancing at his watch as he followed his friend's progress to the elevator.

The doors opened, a group of employees flocking to it. Syaoran froze in his place as Eriol came face to face with Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as she found herself in front of the person she wanted most to avoid. She'd been successful as Syaoran had sent him on the annual projections of their second branch.

"Long time no see," Eriol grinned, unabashed as Sakura's cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. She squealed as he muttered something low to her ears alone and mounted on the ride down. Eriol waved to his cousin as the doors closed.

Sakura walked stiffly to Syaoran's office. She didn't acknowledge any of the employees in the way as she slipped past his frame and waited for him to close the door.

"That bastard," Sakura groaned quite audibly as she plopped herself onto one of the seats in the office. Syaoran was about to ask if he needed to do bodily harm to his cousin when Sakura broke into a grin.

"Should I know what that was all about?" He asked instead. Syaoran glanced at the door before walked forward to his desk.

"No," she quickly answered before leaning to his desk and took the folder Eriol had just left. "Did everything go alright?"

"Like clockwork," Syaoran saved all of his projects in the laptop and shut it down. "We have to go by my place this afternoon after work," he informed her. "I'm running out of clean shirts at your apartment."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly as she read the last paragraph of the summary. "You know," she leafed through the earlier pages. "I think we should just move in together."

"Really?" Syaoran asked while he hid the grin he was sporting as he righted most of the papers over his desk. Things were progressing nicely.

"It's a waste of money for us to have our own place when we spend all of the time on my apartment building anyway," she smiled as she handed him back the report. "We've already been living together for over a month if you count all of the nights you've spent at my place."

"That's true," Syaoran leaned into his chair, his eyes closing to the surroundings. "I'll get everything ready to do so as soon as possible."

"You don't mind giving up your condo?"

"I hardly use it," he pulled her down to his side, setting her over his lap as he reclined on the chair. "And your apartment is closer to the office."

"It's always about work, isn't it?" she asked melodramatically, while sinking herself into his warmth.

"About 5 of it, the other 95 is about me jumping your delectable bones at any time," he corrected, his mouth settled over her cheek, trailing kisses from her ear to her mouth.

"You do that regardless," she pointed out as he kissed her. The minute his lips connected with hers, all thought was driven from her mind. The only thing that existed to her at the moment was him and the bubbling sensations that were spreading throughout her body.

"But I won't have to make up an excuse," he said in between breaths as she shifted over his lap and ground herself against his growing excitement.

"Oh Sakura," Syaoran brought her close to a crushing embrace. Syaoran's eyes were closed, his ears taking in her running heart beat and shallow breaths. She was so precious and delicate in this state.

He pulled back, smiling. "Have I told you that you have the most incredible green eyes I have ever seen?" his hand cradled her face tenderly. Her own hand was tracing the side of his cheek, ending at his lower lip. Syaoran opened his lips, nipping and keeping the fingertip trapped in between, his teeth keeping it in place while his tongue traced circles over it.

He saw her eyes darken. She was so easy to excite. She was currently staring at his lips, watching as his tongue played with her finger, shivering as his free hand came to unzip the front of her blouse.

"I'll be going to lunch now sir," the intercom blared on the scene, startling Sakura. She looked around the room as she quickly jumped from Syaoran's lap and started to compose herself.

"Alright," Syaoran responded over the phone system. He had been so close and yet so far.

"I can't believe that happened again," Sakura mumbled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothing. "And in this office." She looked around, a look of distrust settling as she glanced at all of the walls.

"Maybe it's because I'm irresistible," Syaoran replied as she turned and started to walk around the desk.

Syaoran's eyes glimmered as he made up his mind. He extended his hand, still seated, wrapping his finger around one of the lapels of her skirt. Sakura felt a tug looking down at what was impeding her retreat.

"Yes?" she looked to him. He was sporting one of those smiles. They were the ones she classified as sexy and troubling. He was thinking of something.

He pulled her back, setting her against the desk before him. Syaoran stood from his chair, coming closer and closer to her. He pressed one of his knees in between her legs, opening them while placing both of his hands to her side.

Sakura looked down to them. His fingers were wide and spread over the surface of the desk. As she looked to him again, she found him leaning to her, taking in her space. With no other choice, Sakura propped herself over the edge of the desk, her own hands over the cool wood to balance herself.

"Syaoran?" she asked timidly. He had stopped his advance, but had made no move to retreat either.

"I've been thinking of you in this office for the past months," he whispered to her as he nuzzled her neck. He let the tip of his nose trail the uncovered part of her chest, his tongue licking the upper surface of her breasts.

"Syaoran," she groaned out his name as her mouth opened to fill her lungs of breath. Sakura couldn't help but move her neck, letting him delve deeper into her skin. She broke in shivers, the hairs over her arms lifting as he blew and suckled one of her shoulders.

He felt her turn slightly to the door, one of her hands coming to the nape of his neck and raveling her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry," he chuckled as he understood her perfectly. "I locked it behind you."

She was taken aback by his response, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the desk. While they had been talking, Syaoran had been straightening his papers and placing some of the objects on the carpet, baring the desk. There were still a couple of things on it, but it was mainly stationary, cups, the phone and a couple of inconsequential files.

"Were you going to seduce me all this time?" she asked as her fingers reached for his tie. It was loosened in a matter of seconds, still hanging over his shoulder as she started to undue the top buttons of his white, pressed shirt.

"I live to seduce you love," he responded, her blouse completely undone and thrown to the pristine floor. Syaoran's eyes gleamed as the lacy bra she was wearing caught his attention.

It was one he had bought her as a birthday present just a week before. She had blushed as she opened the box while in their own private celebration of the occasion.

The material had fit her well. It sustained the grand bounty, while barely covering her nipples which were dark and puckered as his hands traced them over the material. Her breasts were perfect. They were bountiful, round and soft to his touch. They were so sensitive to his touch.

His fingers rested around her nipples, tracing lazy circles over the material and fully cradling her breasts. "You're wonderful."

"Syaoran," Sakura mumbled his name. Her eyes were fluttering as her sensations pooled around her middle. Each time his thumb rubbed against the bud on her breast, the sensation intensified. His free hand reached for the back, stopping over the mechanism that still left her covered.

"Damn it," he cursed lightly as his fingers tangled with the material over the back.

Sakura giggled as she understood. "You're the one that bought it," she admonished as her helpless giggles fell over his shoulder. Syaoran looked over her own to see where he had gone wrong. He almost shouted in satisfaction as it came undone and he started lifting it off.

Syaoran started to pull off the strap from her shoulder, letting them rest against her elbows and forearms as he dove to her nape for a light bite. There was something about her neck, her skin, that called for a branding. She was such an exquisite woman.

"You're mine," he whispered as the bra fell completely to the floor, joining the shoes that had fallen a couple of minutes before.

"And you are mine."

Syaoran felt his chest constrict as she looked at him. Her eyes were soft and pliant, her lips moistened and opened as she whispered his name over and over. He let his hand roam behind her, the wide arc of his arms throwing off the remaining things. He set her softly over the surface, his free hand settling over her waist.

Sakura giggled as he threw off his jacket, landing over one of the plants by the corner of the office. His tie slid quietly off, pooling with the rest of the items that were at the base of his feet.

Her smile faded as she felt him press his hand against her panties. Her lower navel exploded with sensation as he settled his mouth over her breasts. It was an assault from both fronts, leaving her boneless and free, her body floating over ecstasy as his intimate touch intensified.

"You're so ready for me," he felt her tremble as his fingers entered her, dancing and playing over her pleasure center. She was wet and pulsing under her ministrations. A quick look back at her face saw her wavering eyes shivers that raked her body.

"All I have to do is touch you and you burn," Syaoran winced as his own erection pushed ready and needy of her comfort. He could barely control himself around her. Her smile was enough to set his own senses on fire.

"Come here Syaoran," Sakura spread her arms to him, gripping his shoulders and pulling herself. The use of her muscles were coming back little by little.

She went immediately to what she was after. After a couple of tugs, his belt was off and his pants were open. She pushed them down, letting them cascade to his knees and further down to his ankles. Her hand was placed over his boxers, feeling his hard length beneath her touch.

Sakura spread herself more as his hand pulled her own away. "I'll explode if you touch me," he confessed as she lowered herself to the table once again.

"You have more self-control than that," she shook her head at that, the probability of it actually happening too low in her own mind.

"Don't underestimate my reaction to you," Syaoran loosened the clothing pooled by her feet, stepping over them. His boxers were next, leaving him free of any constrictions of material that would stand in his way.

"Do you have any condoms in the office?"

Syaoran flashed her a grin, one of his hands going to one of the closed drawers on his desk, turning the key. Without taking his eyes off of her, Syaoran rummaged through the files on it, looking underneath for the packet he had stored there a week after the last incident.

Sakura took it from his hand, opened it and grasped his erection. It was something she had been thinking of doing for quite some time. She remembered how he had rolled it onto his erect penis before entering her, copying his mannerisms to the last.

It had felt a bit strange, and erotic in its own way. He groaned her name as she let her hand rest at the groin, her fingers brushing against the hairs that rested there. He leant against her, pushing the tip inside of her.

They both savored the feeling. He of being absorbed and enclosed in her cocoon, and she of being filled, no longer empty. They clung to each other, their breaths mixing and caressing each other's shoulders.

It was different. Syaoran had more leverage as he remained standing, withdrawing and entering her at slow rhythms. Sakura let her own legs hang, powerless over the edge of her support, clamping on the side of his torso, keeping him as close as she could to herself.

Syaoran increased the pace, his hand slipping in between them, touching her clitoris, his fingers rubbing and prompting her desire to spike to higher grounds. Sakura felt as her body let go, satisfaction going through each of her nerve endings as her inner muscles clamped to him within.

Syaoran's vision wavered, his eyes rolling upwards as the feel of her reaction pulled him over the edge. He fell forward, heavy over her resting form.

There they stayed as Sakura held him, cradling his head against her chest, her heartbeat lulling the tempest blood still rushing inside of his own ears. The feeling faded little by little, movement returning to the couple as the smell of intimacy and sex stuck to the atmosphere.

"Was it what you were imagining?" Sakura asked as he withdrew from her, taking care of the condom and falling a bit exhausted into his chair. Sakura turned to the side to continue contemplating him. It didn't matter how much time she spent going over this enigmatic man before her, there was something new that called to her each time.

"And more," Syaoran glanced at the clock by his closed door, seeing that his secretary would soon return from her long hour lunch break. He looked back at Sakura. She was still inviting and sexy in her rumpled state. The only thing that had managed to keep itself on her body had been her skirt, which was bunched around her waist.

He was already feeling the pull inside of him to have her again. She was an addiction in that sense. It didn't matter how much he got from her, he always needed more.

A sudden knock interrupted the quiet atmosphere in between the couple. "Mr. Le," a sharp, crisp voice said from the other side. It was the dreaded secretary.

That was enough for Sakura to remember where she actually was. She was naked, sprawled over Syaoran's desk in his office, while her sworn enemy was trying to beat the door down.

"Yes, Gladys?" Syaoran took the hint as Sakura fell onto the carpet and started to pull on the articles of clothing that had been thrown there those minutes before.

"The intercom system is off and the call you're expecting from overseas has finally come through," Syaoran pulled on his socks, boxers and pants. "Is everything alright there sir?" she asked as she heard cursing and several objects falling to the floor.

"Fine," he managed to produce as Sakura rubbed the knee she had elbowed as she had slipped over some files that had been on her way.

"Also, Ms. Kinomoto's secretary has asked if we know where she is. She's supposed to be in a meeting with the accounting department in just a few minutes," Sakura growled menacingly as she heard the satisfaction and crowing on the woman's tone.

If it wasn't for the fact that the woman was over fifty years old, Sakura could swear that she was just trying to make her look bad so that she could get Syaoran's attention for herself. It's not like she was stupid and blind. She saw the sideway glances she was given by the female staff since she heard the rumor going around. Although, maybe the old bat wanted to get her younger boss' attention. But that just felt so wrong in so many ways.

"Tell them not to worry," Syaoran answered as he disengaged Sakura's sinking nails from his leg. It seemed to be that the animosity in between her and his secretary was still as high as ever. "She's been delay with a business lunch."

"Alright sir," Sakura stood from the floor, trying to find a way to make herself presentable for what had just happened. The meeting had completely slipped off of her mind. Syaoran was a menace to her business sense and calendar.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura could still smell the lingering scent of sweat and romp on herself. Her clothing were in deplorable condition as well. She needed a bath and fresh clothes.

"You could slip through the door and crawl all the way to the elevator on your knees," Syaoran choked on the laugh as she sent him a glare.

"You're the one that got me into this mess," she stood straight to her full height, her eyes glaring into his relaxed form. "Fix this!"

"Wow, the president's back," Syaoran burst into laughter as she launched herself in attack. He quickly overpowered her, letting her rest against his chest.

"Here's what we'll do boss," he slipped into his serious, CEO tone, all businesslike. "I will take the call over my cell phone and drive you home. Gladys will go file these business papers while we slip away."

"I have to be at that meeting," Sakura reminded him. She wanted to prove to her workers that she was reliable and serious about keeping to the helm of the company. Not showing for a meeting would cause talk over her professionalism.

"That can be easily rescheduled," he informed her. He took her hand and lead her slowly away to his personal bathroom that was in his office. "You can straighten as much as you can in here while I get everything ready."

He closed the door, getting busy to have everything ready when she came out. After handing in the files to his secretary Syaoran started to look for his jacket. He found it over the poor plant. Everything else was in its place. Syaoran opened the drawer that he had unlocked a few moments before, making sure that Sakura wasn't coming out of the bathroom as he took a small black box from it.

He rescheduled the meeting for some other day. There was nothing else that could not be handled the next time they came in. "I'm ready," Syaoran jumped slightly as Sakura came toward him. As inconspicuous as possible, he slipped the small box into one of his pockets.

It was time to truly solidify their relationship. He wanted her as his wife, his companion, and the mother of his children. It was time to go for broke.

He was feeling lucky. Nothing wrong could happen on such a glorious day.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

I don't know what to make of this, but here it is. Sorry for taking so long on writing it and posting it. Hopefully, the lemon lived up to your standards. Thank you for leaving your reviews on the first part, please continue to do so on this one as well.

I might actually write a third part to this as well. I've been toying with the idea for a third part, but I don't have it completely on my mind. There are also other one-shots and stories that are swarming up there, so tell me if you truly want it.

For more information on my other projects visit my profile page where they are detailed.

Thank you for reading… review button is here…

MS

-


	3. Status Report

MS 

Here's the final part of this story and hopefully it will be liked by you readers. Sorry for the delay and on with the show. If you'd like to know of my other projects, read the notes at the end of this story. Also, a warning to those expecting it, there is no actual lemon in this chapter. Sorry to dissappoint you... ;-(

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters… just the story and what I've done with it.

-

-

-

-

**Office Extracurricular**

_Chapter 3 : Status Report_

Sakura panted heavily around Syaoran's ear as he thrust himself into her one final time. Her hands caressed the soft hair around his neck as she tried to regain her breath. Syaoran took his weight off of her body, his arms wrapped around her shoulders to bring her with him.

"It had been way too long," Sakura breathed, the warm air warming Syaoran's chest.

He smiled after finally recovering the strength to control himself. His body still felt heavy but now relieved and empty of the anxiety that had been completely taking over him the past few days. "It was only a week."

He kissed her forehead, using one of his hands to brush away the hair that was matted to the now perspired skin. Sakura looked to him, her eyes shinning and loving as she pressed her face against his hand. "It felt like an eternity."

She smiled wryly before adding. "I've come accustomed to have you sleeping by my side." It was an admittance that spread joy through Syaoran's thoughts. She had missed him.

A very happy smile spread over his face before he dragged her over his body and pressed a very long and loud kiss on her still parted lips. He pressed her against the bedding, her hands caged in between their bodies as he carefully lay himself atop of her.

There was a difference of many pounds in between them, that Syaoran knew. Still, he would know when it would start to become uncomfortable for her to have his weight on her. He desperately needed the feel of her body like this. And, he was too exhausted after such extraneous activity to move for some time. It didn't matter how strong you were because after making love, everything tried to recuperate the energy just spent on the wonderful activity.

It felt like heaven. Her hands moved from between them as soon as he gave her some breathing room and came to rest around his shoulders. One of them settled over his hair, caressing the strands and scalp as Syaoran's breath fell on Sakura's neck.

They just stood still for quite awhile in that position. Sakura's hands were providing comfort to his upper body while Syaoran inhaled their combined scents in her skin. It came as a show of mischievousness, but he licked a part of her neck. He couldn't help himself when it just looked so delectable.

Sakura jumped slightly over the wet sensation and pushed his face away. Syaoran smirked, moving his body to the side and leaning against the bed with his hands beneath his head, used as a cushion.

"Was this the only reason you missed me?" Syaoran asked tentatively as Sakura's hands had wandered to her own thighs to brush and knead a bit at the muscles that coated them. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Sakura replied quickly, throwing herself over him and snaking her arms around his head. "It's just how it sometimes burns over your skin for a second."

Syaoran embraced her tightly. He placed a small kiss at the top of her head as she laid it down over his chest and into the crook of his neck. "You haven't answered my question."

"What question?" she asked again, her eyes fluttering open from the exhaustion that was trying so hard to claim her. She really didn't remember any other question. All that mattered to her at the moment was that he was in her arms and held her tightly, as if never letting her go.

"You know," Syaoran moved her head over his chest so that she could look at him and he could gauge her expression.

"Oh god, I love you," Sakura burrowed deeper into his neck, loving the warmth that came from his body. "I felt so alone without you here."

Syaoran wondered how she could have grown accustomed to him with her in this apartment since he had just moved in completely two weeks ago. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't been spending most of the nights in this apartment in her bed the months before while they sorted their relationship out.

How could it be possible that he had also grown accustomed to having her beside him while he slept. He had woken many times during the nights of the past few weeks grasping for a figure that wasn't there to share in the warmth of the night.

He had woken up disoriented most of the time, his brain still sluggish with sleep while his body called for Sakura to be neared his own. He was truly too deep in this. He was addicted to her presence while he slept the night hours away and woke with her arm thrown over his stomach or back.

"Sakura," he called to her.

"Huh," was her reply, still laying over him. "I'm listening."

"I think you're falling asleep," Syaoran countered as he could barely hear what she just said. She was breathing slowly and deeply into his neck, tickling the hairs of his nape as she got heavier by the second. It was a sign that she was sleeping.

She had probably worked too much while in his absence. She was still trying to hard to prove herself to the company that she could be a wonderful president. He could barely believe she'd had that much energy a mere hour before when she jumped him as he opened the door to the apartment.

She hadn't looked fatigued and had displayed an unusual amount of energy while in the trek from the doorway of the apartment to their bed. She had been a bundle of energy. Maybe because she used it all while desperately getting their bodies ready for intimacy was she now completely devoid of life as she rested over him.

"I love you too," Syaoran grasped blindly for the covers at one of the sides of the bed and throwing it over themselves. It may be because he didn't want to disturb her, but Syaoran soon started to drift into slumber as well. The long flight had finally caught up to him.

Syaoran woke a few hours later to find Sakura's fingers brushing against his hair over his forehead. She was moving the bangs away while caressing his scalp at the same time.

"Do you feel rested?" she asked as soon as she saw him open his eyes. Syaoran yawned widely into one of his palms before lifting from the bed and warming up his arms from their unmoving positions.

"I should ask you the same thing," Syaoran replied. "You fell asleep immediately."

"I don't know why," Sakura embraced him from behind, her bare breasts pressed hard into his back as she squeezed him as hard as she could.

"You're going to break a rib," Syaoran winced as Sakura chuckled and stood from the bed. His gaze followed her full naked body as she reached for some of the discarded articles of clothing they had left there hours before.

"I guess all of my worries disappeared as soon as you came through the door."

"What have you been worried about?" Syaoran tried to recall if she had mentioned any problems in the company while he was away. Or anything else that Eriol would have told him about while he had been away. Nothing really came to mind.

"I guess I was just anxious to have you back," Sakura put on the white t-shirt Syaoran had taken off, buttoning it from the bottom to her breasts while making her way out of the bedroom.

Sakura startled as his arms came sneaking around her waist and lifted her off her feet. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Syaoran chuckled almost in a malicious tone. Sakura grinned at his playful attitude. "I'm trapping you in this bed." He threw her onto it, and almost immediately she felt him pressing over her.

"I would have thought that you were still tired after our small play a little time ago," Sakura placed her hand around his neck, pulling him down so that she could kiss him thoroughly. She could never get enough of his lips and the kissed they shared.

"I just want to hold you," he admitted, placing most of his weight on one of his sides as he brought her over to stay in his arms.

"We also need to eat though," Sakura explained, not trying to get out of his embrace. She loved it when he embraced her out of the blue. It felt as if he needed to feel her in his arms and sharing their warmth.

"Eating is overrated," Sakura snickered at his comment. She rolled her eyes while waiting for it. It was surely to happen. She wasn't disappointed.

A low growl came from his stomach. Sakura giggled as she pressed one of her hands to the offending sound and looked derisively at Syaoran. He looked back sternly before letting out a sigh of hunger and letting her go.

"But then, my stomach has a mind of its own," Sakura helped him stand from the bed and lead him toward their bathroom before continuing on her way to her destination.

"I'll get some of the leftovers from last night ready while you take a shower and relax," she disappeared from view. The only sound Syaoran could discern from her was a light humming. She always hummed when in a very good mood. It hadn't taken long to figure that out while living with her 24/7.

Syaoran looked in the mirror of the bathroom, wincing as he saw the stubble that was present over his jaw and cheeks. Sakura was surely going to have red marks over her skin where he had unknowingly brushed against his face.

He opened the mirror to get his toilettes ready. He wanted to be somewhat presentable the next time she saw him again.

"Here we go," Sakura entered the room while Syaoran opened the shower stall to take his shower. "Let's get these washed while we eat."

She threw a kiss at Syaoran before closing the curtain of his shower on his face and opening the warm water on him. Syaoran let out a yelp of surprise as he quickly adjusted the water to a better temperature. Even though she had opened the hot water, it had been very cold as it had fallen overhead.

"One of these days Sakura," he warned through the spray of water while calming down and enjoying the refreshing state.

"You fall for it every time," Sakura said back to him, going through the pockets of the clothing before placing them in the washer. While going through one of them, she found his wallet, and a small box.

Now, Sakura was a very curious person. It looked like the box had been inside of the coat pocket for quite some time by the lint that was on its surface. Well, maybe not too long.

Sakura looked to the shower, making sure that Syaoran was not coming out while she looked inside. She closed the washer, waiting until he was done bathing to turn it on when she opened it. She let out a very audible gasp.

Sakura placed her hand over her mouth immediately. She didn't want any other sound to escape while she just looked at the object in her hands. She wondered since when Syaoran had been lugging the piece of jewelry in his pocket.

It was a ring. A simple gold ring with an array of small diamonds engraved into the band while a larger stone glinted in the middle to the light it received. Syaoran had bought her a ring. Her eyes watered as the surprise subsided a bit, her heart still jumping and running inside of her chest.

She didn't hear the water shut off and the sounds of Syaoran reaching for his towel while opening the shower curtain. She turned around when Syaoran said her name, noticing that she was still in the room.

"How long?" she asked before she turned around. Syaoran didn't comprehend as to what the question was asking for until she turned around and he saw the small, square box in her hands. "How long have you had this?"

Syaoran stood frozen in place, the towel almost falling from his hands as he stared at her hands. She had found the box. He broke out of his stupor long enough to tie the towel around his waist. This wasn't exactly the time or place or circumstance in which he had envisioned her looking at the ring.

"I," he swallowed quite audibly before he could try to get his brain to form intelligible speech that would make any sense. "I've been carrying around for over three weeks."

Sakura gasped at the admission, her whole attention going back from his face to the ring while one of her fingers traced the stone and band. "I've been waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?"

Syaoran looked at her a bit confused. "Why else would I give you a ring?" he asked himself, trying to figure out just what could be running on Sakura's mind.

"I don't know," she replied lamely while she continued examining the ring with her eyes.

"Would you say yes?" Syaoran asked awkwardly as a silent atmosphere had rolled on.

"What do you think?" she replied with a question of her own while she just beamed at him when she looked up to his face.

"I think we need to stop answering questions with questions," Syaoran walked up to her and hugged her. "In my greatest fantasies, you would say yes."

"Then let me make one come true," Sakura placed a kiss over his jaw before leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "You just need to ask me."

Syaoran kept his hands over her arms as he pulled away momentarily. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"No," she said quite happily while Sakura kept the box between them.

Syaoran kissed her abruptly. He stole her breath away, making her knees shake as he stole her sanity for that moment. When she opened her eyes, Sakura found her hands bare and Syaoran a step further back grinning in happiness.

"Sakura," he took her left hand in his, the ring in his own. He brought her hand up to his mouth, where he placed a slight peck over the digit in which the ring would supposedly lay. He winked at her before preparing he ring at the start of her finger.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked while he slid the ring into her finger. It was also a ploy for him. He was sure that if he placed the ring securely in her finger, she would have no choice but to say yes.

"Yes," the heavenly words fell onto his ears as Sakura threw herself into his arms. "I was starting to wonder if Tomoyo's comments were actually grounded in some reality."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran was sure Tomoyo had no idea of what he had been thinking. He hadn't even told Eriol because of his big mouth when it came to things like these, especially with his wife.

"It doesn't matter," Sakura brought his head down to meet her lips as she stole a kiss from him. Her thudding heart had quieted somewhat, a liberating feeling pulling at her senses. "I love you."

"I love you too Sakura," Syaoran rocked them slightly as they stayed in the embrace. "No matter what anyone says about us, don't ever doubt that. I'm marrying you because I love you, and not because you own the company we both work for. Everyone else is going to say I'm marrying you because of the company, but those who know us will never doubt the real reason."

"You know," Sakura moved her head to the side so that her words could be understood and not said against his skin. "No one's going to think you married me for the company. I've been thinking Syaoran and I've decided that I'm going to accept your offer for it because it truly is yours. You're the one that has any right to it since you've put your heart and soul into making it the success it is today. It's your baby and I have no moral right to it."

"Sakura," Syaoran chuckled as he thought over her words. "It's just a business. Don't get so emotional over it."

"Still, I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Syaoran asked as he went still.

"I'll sell you the company right before the wedding at the same terms my uncle was going to do before he died."

"You don't need to do that love."

She shook her head before continuing on. "I've got everything I need with you and not the company to keep me happy."

Syaoran chuckled, overcome with mirth as Sakura tried to understand what had brought this on so suddenly. "What if I told you I don't longer need it either?"

"Then I would say we have a problem in our hands."

"I didn't say I didn't want it, just that I could live without it. Although in hindsight, neither of us has to prove that we don't need the company itself. You're not going to sell the company to me."

"I'm not?" Sakura giggled as Syaoran took her into his arms and carried her to the bed where he placed her slowly and deliberately.

"Nope. I'm not a hotshot CEO for nothing, Madam President. I've got a counterproposal."

"I'm listening," Sakura traced the muscles and vertebrae along his back as Syaoran started to unbutton the shirt she had put on earlier.

"We'll split the company fifty-fifty. I'll buy out half of it and you keep the other half. We'll own it jointly." He frowned as he realized that Sakura had put on a pair of panties again while he had been in the shower. "That's my offer and you can take it or leave it. Just don't try to give me the whole company since I intend to share it with you."

Sakura couldn't stop the laughter from escaping since it had started to bubble up inside of her. She was so happy. "Will I still get to be president?"

Syaoran remained pensive for a moment as if deliberating before a grin spread over his features. "You bet. And I'm going to remain CEO. Deal?"

"Deal," Sakura pulled him down and ignited a kiss with a thoroughness that was more binding than any contract. The subject of food was forgotten as they made love with the ring of their commitment shining brightly in between them.

* * *

Two months later, Syaoran loped down the stairs from his own floor to the third one and strode to the conference room where Sakura usually spent her afternoon testing their merchandise for herself. He walked through the door and stopped short at the sight of her held high in the arms of a huge blond Adonis.

His muscles were bulging and rippling beneath the bronzed skin. His leather shorts were straining across thighs the size of tree trunks with a sparkling smile and dazzling blue eyes.

Sakura looked very small and fragile as she was cradled into the man's chest. One of her shoes lay on the carpet where it had fallen when she had been captured into the embrace.

"Would you mind putting the president of this company back on her feet?" Syaoran said coldly, feeling a tick building over his left eye.

"Sure," the Adonis blinked and looked immediately alarmed. "Sorry about that," he hastily set her back on the floor. He had promptly recognized the CEO from business magazines he had gone through before applying for the company.

"Hello, Mr. Li," Sakura smiled cheerfully as she struggled to tuck in her blouse and straighten her rumpled jacket.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Li. Who the hell is this man and what does he think he's doing carting you around like a sack of potatoes?" he was still calm and collected in appearance, but the tone of his voice had gone to dangerous levels.

"This is Mark," Sakura said motioning to the person in question with the bright smile still at her face. "He's going to be the model of our new ad campaign. The one aimed at the experienced high-country backpacker and rock climber."

"I trust he's not going to try to pack you into the high country?"

"Heavens no. He was just proving to me that he could lift a hundred and twenty pounds of camping and climbing gear, weren't you Mark?"

"Yes ma'am," Mark flashed another perfect smile his way. Syaoran felt like shoving them down his throat for some reason. He could describe it as inexplicable, but it wasn't right. Syaoran was sure that he would rip apart any man that would try to get in between him and Sakura. Irrational as his mind would be in that mindset.

Sakura smiled reassuringly at the model that had started to look a bit intimidated. Before him was a man that could get him out of his contract before he could blink if he had his mind set on it. And this was a good job to keep.

"Speaking of the new campaign," Syaoran dismissed the man and turned to Sakura. "I have a few things to discuss with you concerning it, Mrs. Li," Syaoran braced one elbow against the door frame and glowered at her. He lowered the file he had been holding in one hand and tapped it against his leg.

"Is there a problem with it?" Sakura asked, a bit confused about the issue. It seemed like Syaoran had completely forgotten his previous prey and had centered on her.

"There is one hell of a problem," Syaoran bit out. "The campaign is apparently nine thousand dollars over budget."

"Oh, that," Sakura's early bright smile returned.

"Yes, that. Would you care to explain where the money is going Madam President?"

Sakura laughed up at him with warm, loving eyes before replying to the question. "Certainly Mr. Li. Do you want to hear the explanation before or after I tell you that I'm pregnant?"

Everything flew out of his mind at that moment. Syaoran just stared at Sakura as she continued beaming at him. He forgot about the little matter of a ninety thousand dollar cost overrun and started to grin like an idiot.

"You're pregnant?" Both of them ignored the embarrassed expression on the face of Mark as he tried desperately to move away from the scene to give them some privacy. "You're going to have our baby?"

"It would appear so," Sakura smiled demurely as she looked down to the carpet at her feet. "What do you say to do, Mr. Li?"

Syaoran soon tossed the file over his left shoulder. The data on the ad budget was sent flying into the air. Syaoran walked over to her and lifted her carefully into his arms, his eyes mystified with the news and moisture. He never thought he could feel so happy again after his wedding with Sakura. She had just proven him wrong.

"I say the hell with the ninety thousand dollars. What's a few bucks between a president and her CEO?"

"I knew you'd be reasonable about it."

He carried her out the door and down the hall. "Let's go back to your office Mrs. Li and discuss something far more important than ad budget overruns."

"Of course Mr. Li," she glowed up at him, her arms resting around his neck. "Let's just remember to lock the door before we start our discussions on the status report we are about to give."

Syaoran's laughter echoed down the halls of the building, catching the attention of the employees before he came to the door and firmly closed it with his feet. Life was very good for them both. It may start a new rumors, but it was worth it to just enjoy this time together with each other and the new life they would be bringing to the world to join them.

* * *

THE END

* * *

I really, really hope that you all enjoyed that. This last installment didn't have any M rated material, but I believe it was a good way to end this one-shot gone mad. For some reason, I've been toying with this idea for some time so I got to write it before my other projects. As for the content, there are many other plot bunnies that are starting to emerge on paper that will have enough lemons and adult situations to satisfy you all. Still, I wanted something sweet and good for this to truly come to an end...

For the readers of my other stories, I'm working on the fourth and final installment of Leading the Blind, and I will start the second chapter of Adult Supervision after I'm done with it. Then, I will either post some other one-shots and my next multi-chaptered story. Expect a lot of new things for the summer. I'll be done with my finals the coming week and I will start cracking down on my writing.

Once again, thank you everyone for reading and hopefully for leaving a comment.

Review button is here…

MS

-


End file.
